legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3 Tucker: Oh ho! She does have the hots for me! Cal: Hey Tucker. Shove it!! Nevada: What's the matter, Cal? Jealous? Cal: Not at all. Tucker's just an idiot. Nevada: He may be an idiot, but he's so funny. I love that in a ladies man. Jake: Is it me, or is this getting more and more awkward? Mich: It's more than just you, dude. Nevada: (To Mich) What's wrong? Getting unconfortable? Mich: (Nervous) M... Maybe a little. Nevada: (Stroking Mich's face) I noticed. (Nevada then backs off. Mich just nervously stands in shock, blushing.) Mich: You... You stay away from me. Nevada: Oh, I don't need to be near your to get to you, sweety. (A Pelican arrives with Fireteam Sidewinder unloading.) Wash: Nevada. I thought you were dead. Nevada: Oh hey, Wash. (Looks at Flash then at Tucker.) Well, now I see two handsome men here. Flash Sentry: Huh? Are you... talking about me? Nevada: Do you see any other handsome men with cute blue hair around? Flash Sentry: (Blushes) Handsome? Cute? Me? Wash: Flash? Cal: Are you.... Hitting on Flash??? Nevada: Maybe. Jealous yet? Cal: No! Flash Sentry: Hey what's that suppose to mean? Tucker: Means you have no chance in hell with a chick as hot as her. Nevada: (Laughs) Oh, such a chamer. Flash Sentry: Hey I could with her if I wanted to! Tucker: Oh really? Well how's that thing with Twilight going then? Flash Sentry: Tucker, you better shut your mouth! Gia: Is this seriously happening right now? Mich: '''I wish it wasn't but I think it is. '''Cal: Nevada, I'm giving a chance to stop before- Tucker: And by the way, which Twilight are you trying to get with? The pony or the human? Or you trying get both? Flash Sentry: What!? Wash: Would you two shut up and- Flash and Tucker: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!! Nevada: Yeah, Wash. This is getting good. Troy: Well, we're ending it. Now! (Troy charges at Nevada and swings his sword at Nevada, who does a serious of black flips to dodge) Nevada: That was a big mistake boy. Now I have to break out my secret weapon. Troy: Secret weapon? Nevada: (Clears her throat) (Dramaticlly) Oh! Tucker! Flash! Please help me! This monster wants to hurt me! Wash: Okay what is she trying to- (Notices Tucker and Flash are not with them) Where did Tucker and Flash go? Troy: I don't know what your doing but it- (Looks behind him) (Tucker rushes up to Troy and swings his energy sword at Troy who quickly brought up his sword to block said swing) Troy: Tucker, what are you doing!? Tucker: Protecting a damsel in distress like any badass would do! Cal: TUCKER! SHE'S OUR- (Cals words are cut short by gun fire, everyone gets behind cover and sees Flash shooting at them) Cal: FLASH!? (Troy pushes Tucker away and turns to face Nevada, who ran up to Troy and hit him with a powerful punch and knocked him away) Emma: Troy! Nevada: (Evil chuckle) The power of the pendant is greater then I thought. I'm not even wearing my armor, and I'm strong enough to push back a Power Ranger. Just imagine how strong I'll be the more I use it. Cal: I don't believe it... Nevada: And that's not all it did. Men have always been so easy. But with the pendant, I have two of your close friends working for me now. Isn't that right, Tucker, Flash? Tucker: You got that right, baby. Flash Sentry: I'm ready to do whatever you ask. Tucker: Suck up! Flash Sentry: Reject soldier! Nevada: (Puts a hand on Tucker and Flash's shoulder) Boys, boys, boys. There's no need to fight. There's enough of me for both of you. Cal: I can't believe it... Nevada: Well its been fun, but its time to go. Places to destroy, enslave, you know how it goes. Oh, but before I go Cal, I have things to say. One: Your always welcome to join you know. And second: I got a gift for you. Its my ass. You get to see it as I walk away. (Nevada, Tucker and Flash Sentry turn around and start walking away) Cal: Nevada! (Runs after her) (The 3 then suddenly are teleported. Cal stops running and stares for a moment and falls to his knees) Noah: Did all that seriously just happen? Jake: I think it did. (The heroes are back at base. Freeze gets on the radio.) Freeze: This is Sentinel Derrick McCracken! (A ship is seen in outer space. Someone intercepts the frequency.) Freeze: I'm unable to contact UNSC Infinity or Guardian of the Night! We need help! (The ship turns around and heads to Earth. Back at base...) Freeze: I don't know if that'll be effective. Jake: It will be. We just need to wait. It takes time. Mich: We don't have time, Jake. Jake: Maybe we don't have time, but we have no other choice. Sunset: '''I'm gonna have to agree with Jake on this. All we can do is hold out as long as we can. '''Mich: The more we wait, the more we lose friends. Zeta-Taylor: Not unless we hit where they live. Noah: How? Zeta-Taylor: We zero in on Nevada's previous location: The Ancient Skeedar Ruins. Noah: Is that where she got the pendant. Zeta-Taylor: She got the pendants back in Canterlot. Cal: (saddened) She fused them into one. Mich: Those are the same three pendants once used by the Dazzlings. Noah: Maybe I can search up some info about the Skeedar Ruins. If I find anything, I'll call you. (Mich sees a ship inbound.) Mich: What's that? (The heroes all see the ship. It crash lands.) Mich: Let's go check to see if anyone's hurt!! (They arrive at the ship. Mich and Cal have their MR6s drawn. The hatch opens and out steps a fellow Power Ranger.) Freeze: Orion? (To Mich and Cal) Help him out! (Mich and Cal help Orion out of the ship. Orion gets back on his feet.) Emma: It's really great to see you again. Orion: You too. All of you. Freeze: What brings you back here? Orion: Well, I got your emergency call on the communicator. Freeze: Oh good. Know anything about Infinity? Orion: They've been rotation channels and repeatedly going into radio silence. They're currently making random jumps. They've encountered the Nightmare Forces. Mich: So this is officially an "Off the Books" mission? Orion: Not exactly. I got a hold of the crew of the Guardian of thr Night. They'll let you connect to them. Until they can find a way to fight, Infinity won't be joining us. Freeze: So they're just running? Troy: We'll just have to find a way for them. (Everyone agrees.) Freeze: Once Noah finds something on the Ruins, we'll be going there ASAP. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline